fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Euphoria
Euphoria is a large and secluded garden located in Eastern Europe. The most beautiful fairies in the world could be found there. Euphoria is filled with trees, ponds, and flowers for the fairies to enjoy. The trees provide them the protection that they need. They love sunlight, but their very sensitive pale skin cannot handle the harsh burning sun. They bathe and relax in the ponds while the colorful flowers surround them. Euphoria is filled with thousands of many different colorful flowers that could be found all over the world. The flower that is native to Euphoria is the Daislinny, which comes from the flower family of Asteraceae. The food that the fairies eat also grows in Euphoria and their diet consists of only water and sugar filled fruits. The fairies mostly eat peaches, cherries, and strawberries. Euphoria is the dreamland for fairies all around the world. Since there is a strict maximum population, becoming a fairy resident of Euphoria is a very rigorous process. Only the best and most skillful fairies get to compete for the limited available spots. The fairies first send in an application video explaining why they should receive the honor of becoming a Euphorian. If they are selected by the Head Fairy Council for an in person interview, they must travel to Euphoria and take all the necessary assessments. They first have to pass a written test, then a physical test, and lastly a skills test. Once they pass all the necessary requirements, the council will decide and pick a winner. The early fairy world was very dangerous and all fairies were under the rule of King Dufus. King Dufus was a fairy that hated everything nice about life and wanted everyone to be miserable. All of the fairies lived under his rule for over a hundred years until a fairy named Binkerbell decided that she couldn’t live that life anymore. Binkerbell had the courage to escape from the rule of King Dufus and she was able to convince five other fairies to do the same. They ventured off and came across the land that is now Euphoria. They loved the pretty flowers and calm ponds, but most importantly they loved the trees. King Dufus made them live in dark black forests with no greenery since he hated the sun and forbid any fairy to see the light. Binkerbell and her comrades knew that the light wasn’t good for their skin, but their love for color and everything green was so strong that they were willing to sacrifice their complexion. King Dufus and his army came looking for Binkerbell and her friends, but couldn’t go into Euphoria since they believed that they would burn alive. Only calm, peaceful, and loving fairies could join Binkerbell to live in Euphoria. They wanted all of the fairies to come with them, but decided that it would be safer and better if only true fairies were Euphorians. Today Euphoria is everything that Binkerbell hoped it would be. It is beautiful and relaxing, everything that a fairy dreams of. Dzemila Adilovic